fantasygameworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Celdrodin's Journal
(This story was posted by Shaun on the Utopia Skye forums on February 22, 2006.) ---- My good fortune in this world of sorrow never ceases to amaze me. I began my training in Shadowglen today, under the boughs of the new World Tree, Aldrassil. The path of a warrior seems to be interesting, to say the least, and I am adapting quickly to the rigors of the training schedule. Already, there is talk of my moving on to the trainers of Dolanaar and, dare I dream it, Darnassus. But as we recruits sit around at night, we share stories of our pasts, our reasons for coming here, and our visions of the future. The things that set this journey in motion for all of us are so very different. Some here are reincarnations of other Druids, and so are following their spirit’s voice and learning again what they already know. Some can speak with animals, and so are learning how to tame them and adventure with them. As a testament to our world’s state, most here have had loss or hardship, and are learning what skills they can to avenge wrongs. When it came my time to tell my story, I didn’t know what to say. I had no horrifying tale of my family’s death, no evil act committed against me. My family is healthy and living well in a village not far from here, and the most evil I’ve ever encountered were the lies of my cousins when we did something wrong. My father simply sat me down one day and said to me, “Celrodin, the world is fading. We are not what we used to be, and even the ever-mortal races fall are falling prey to the sapping of the world-life. We need people to protect us, people to defend us, and people to bring back the life and hope that sustains the world.” We discussed things a little more in depth, and then spoke with my mother and my relatives in the village. We all agreed it would be good for me to go and train, so the next morning I got up no earlier than I would have to help with the fishing, put on my sturdiest pair of boots, and walked to Shadowglen with my father. I’ve been here ever since, learning the ways of the warrior. Well actually, that makes it sound like I’ve been here a long time, but I really haven’t. The days just seem to fly by, so much so that I haven’t actually counted them. I’ve been here maybe a week, two at most. I don’t even miss my family all that much yet, for I know it’s not as if I won’t see them again. I will probably go visit before going to Dolanaar, and regularly thereafter. Not surprisingly to me, I miss the trees near our village the most, and the lone Ancient Protector that’s never had the heart to leave my extended family. He’s known us all for thousands of years, and says he much prefers our company over that of other people. I miss talking with him and the trees I know, speaking in their slow and calm speech, feeling as if the world was much bigger than it really is, a place where every falling leaf and every beam of sunshine carries a message. The trees here are nice, don’t get me wrong, and have helped me out a bit whenever I got into scrapes. But they don’t want to settle down and talk with me, or anyone really. They know that we’ll be out of here in a few weeks or months, and they don’t have the time to get to know every single Nightelf that passes through their shadow. Being so close to Aldrassil, they move in otherworldly circles, altering the flow of time and the shape of life in the world just by how they grow. They will not overly concern themselves with me. I do look forward though to going to Dolanaar and Darnassus one day. I have heard tell from Ashir’a, our Ancient Protector, of the Ancient ones there. He was close with them once upon a time, and while they can speak in ways that only they understand, he wishes nonetheless that I bring them his good will, and ask of their news. I cannot wait to see Ash’s expression when I tell him what they have to say. He will be thrilled, and it is always a delight to thrill an Ancient, for you get such an unimaginable feeling of delight yourself, as if the whole world decided to be happy for that one moment. It is late now though, and I can’t afford to spend more time dreaming of the day I truly set out. I need some sleep in order to be rested enough to face whatever tasks the trainer will hand me tomorrow. Category:Warcraft Skye RP